Of Detentions and Study Sessions
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which there's detention, libraries, stalking, kisses, a supportive Al, a smirking Wrath, a stalker Envy, and a librarian Ed. [EnvyEd, some WrathAl AU, featuring student!Envy and librarian!Ed]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. 

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. EnvyEd. Cheesiness, corniness, fluff, waff, OOC-ness and over-all AU.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Heh, an idea that I passed to _Wing It_, which she passed back to me XD Check out her librarian!Ed fic too :D Since she luffs multi-chap fics very much, the oneshot idea I gave became a multi-chapter for her. This is a writing experiment on how we wrote fics both centering on Librarian!Ed :D This was written, like, last December -whistles- please excuse any mistakes, since I haven't looked at this since then.

* * *

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION FOR YOU, ENVY!" Their Chemistry teacher yelled furiously, while Envy was amused to note that the blood vessels on his teacher's neck almost popped. 

Envy's classmates either snickered at the result of his prank, while some frowned disapprovingly at his actions. He ignored both reactions, since he frankly didn't care about them.

The green-haired teen grinned wickedly at his teacher though, feeling inexplicably proud at being able to blow up the chemicals they were supposed to _observe_.

"Ehh? Sure you'd want to give me a detention?" He asked his teacher, tilting his head slightly, allowing some emerald strands to fan around his face. He distinctly heard some swooning from his left.

A wave of renewed snickering sent forth, the class remembering what happened when a teacher locked Envy inside a classroom as his detention. After two hours, the classroom was unrecognizable; it was thoroughly trashed, to say the least. And they also couldn't forget the look on their P.E. teacher when Envy smashed his nose when he scolded the teen for not wearing proper uniform.

The class shifted their gazes to the teacher, curious at what would she assign to the toughest guy at school.

"Your detention is on the Central Library, tomorrow, Envy," She told him levelly, ignoring the shocked looks on her class' faces. After all, Envy was never seen even _near _the school library. And tomorrow's Saturday! Man, this teacher sure knew how to assign detentions...

The class half-expected Envy to throw a violent tantrum, but the purple-eyed teen simply gave a scathing glare. Ah, of course.

While Envy was not known to be a studious person, backing out from any sort of challenge was also uncharacteristic of him.

"Library, huh..." Envy murmured as the class proceeded to redo the experiment.

* * *

**Of Detentions and Study Sessions  
**

_-- In which Envy starts to go to the library more often... if only to see Edward Elric... --_

* * *

"So, how's your work today, brother?" A warm voice floated from the dining room, and a smile blossomed on Edward's face. His brother always arrived home earlier than him, thanks to the long hours of work, but whenever he heard that voice, it seemed that the workload wasn't bothersome. No, he never really treated his work as a burden. He was a genius, advanced on classes, so at his young age of nineteen, he was already a graduate of Tokyo University. 

He was offered various high-paying jobs at different companies, but they all involved moving away from their place. He refused them, because his younger brother, Alphonse, was still tackling his second year in high school. And Al may not say it aloud, but Ed could see that Al didn't want to leave this place soon.

The smile on Ed's face wilted. Al was still clinging to his childhood memories, to the place where he grew up, to the place where he made his friends. Ed didn't want to take those away.

After much negotiations that involved insults and blackmail, Ed was able to secure a top position in the Central Library. It was a job that gave him an ample salary, plus enough time to read books to further his knowledge and prepare himself for the jobs he would take after this.

Roy Mustang, his boss for the job, placed him on Central Library as a head librarian. The raven-haired man assured him that the job was easy, but Roy didn't tell him about kids who loved violating library rules and adults who kept feeling more superior than library rules. Ed had a feeling that it was payback for all the spats he had with Roy when they were still classmates.

"Ah, the usual," Edward replied to his brother, taking a pause to breathe in the delicious aroma of Al's cooking. "Kids needing help to search for books, students making out in the more private shelves..."

"Nii-san!"

* * *

"This is your detention?" A young teen with wild, black hair asked cheerfully. The smile on the teen's face widened when his companion scowled fiercely. 

Wow, Envy looked like he'd really _love_ to make somebody suffer at the moment... "Yes."

Wrath made a mental note to not piss Envy off today. Not too much, at least. But then again, messing with his volatile cousin has always been one of his favorite hobbies.

"What are you tugging along for?" The green-haired teen snapped, purple eyes glaring at anybody who even drooled at the sight of his pale skin exposed. Wrath thought about warning his cousin about the cold airconditioning of the library. Then again, it should teach Envy about wearing that ridiculously-revealing top and the skort that he was so fond of.

Wrath was supposed to admit that he was hmm, _following_ somebody into the library. Instead, the younger one shot Envy an innocent smile. "Studying..."

The reknowned school bully shot him a calculating look. Wrath fidgeted. A triumphant smirk crawled across Envy's lips, while his cousin wanted them to arrive at the library as soon as possible.

"Have fun with your date," Envy cooed sarcastically, before pushing him away. Envy then sauntered off, probably to make somebody's life a living hell. Wrath muttered curses beneath his breath, as he looked for the classmate he was supposed to meet.

* * *

His Chemistry teacher was already waiting for him, and after the brief introduction with Roy Mustang, who was the head of the Central Library, Envy was ushered to the Reference Book Section. The violet-eyed teen was supposed to stay in the Secondary Education portion, but Envy wasn't really listening. 

He settled into the seat near the window, hoping for some relaxing sleep. After all, the teacher was angry enough to hold him here from nine to five.

Envy squirmed in his seat, unsuccessfully trying to sleep. After thirty minutes of futile trying though, the bored teen looked around for something _fun_ to do.

Ideas of ripping off some books' pages slinked into his mind. Or stealing some goody-goody's notes. Or fake-snoring loud enough to disturb the whole four-storey building. Or flirting with that cute-looking librarian.

...Librarian?

Violet eyes snapped almost wildly to focus that view again. Envy prided himself in having sharp vision, and he was thankful for it, because even from his distance, he was able to see...

Envy almost had to blink back the bright color the other brought. The teen could blame it on the harsh, artificial lighting, but the librarian looked like he was _glowing_. Golden hair crowned the top of a young-looking face. Some of the blond strands were cascading freely on the sides. The librarian looked like a _girl_, but the tanned face held some definite strong lines that were purely male.

Golden.

The eyes were also the color of molten-gold, and Envy could almost see a blazing flame seething inside those irises, when the librarian was provoked.

Envy's wandering eyes traveled further down, his mind definitely not bored any longer. The librarian stood up, a book in his clasp. It seemed that the library didn't have uniforms on Saturdays. Not that Envy was complaining. He knew he was hot, as in sexy-dark-and-mysterious hot, but the librarian possessed an almost-innocent and almost-raw appeal.

Hmm.

Those legs that were currently enclosed in some tight-fitting pants... Damn, was this person really an employee here? He looked younger than him! And... the librarian was walking towards him...

And...

He's short.

* * *

After an hour of staring shamelessly at the oblivious librarian, Envy decided that it wouldn't hurt to play with the other for a while. 

The purple-eyed teen made up his mind. He easily grabbed a book from the nearby shelf, a book that he was sure that one of his classmates owned. Then, with a smirk, Envy made his way to the loan counter.

"Excuse me," Envy said smoothly, grabbing the librarian's attention. The blond stopped in his typing, flashing him a mechanical smile. A tanned hand gently pulled the book away from Envy's grasp.

"You'd need to renew this book every two hours," The blond recited, while his hands were busy checking out the book.

"What's your name?" Envy asked with a purr.

"Edward Elric," The librarian answered automatically, before widened, golden eyes turned to him in surprise. "W-What?" Edward stammered.

Envy flashed him a winning smile. Pale fingers tugged at the book he loaned. "Thanks, o-chibi-san," Envy said playfully, before leaving the loan counter, burning the image of the gaping librarian into his mind.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy!" Edward Elric complained to his younger brother, his gloved hands tugging at his long, blond hair. Al cocked his head to the side. After all, the last time Ed was this irritated was when Roy called him shorty in front of their class, back in college. 

"What is it, brother?" Al gently inquired, shifting his books in his hands. The study session earlier was nice, and it managed to prepare him for their upcoming exams, and Wrath's company was nice too...

"A guy in the library," Ed muttered darkly, before moving on to complain about said guy. About the 'o-chibi-san' comments, about the winking, about the blatant staring, about the attire that should be illegal...

"Hey, nii-san, is he cute?" Al asked in curiosity, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah," Ed automatically answered, before his eyes widened in horror, "N-NO!"

Al's chuckles answered his older brother's denial.

* * *

Days and weeks have passed. 

Envy unfailingly visited the library on weekends, bringing his schoolwork with him, or sometimes, just staring at the blond librarian. Wrath didn't question his cousin's motives for _stalking_ Edward. After all, it was rather obvious why; Envy was just not aware of it yet.

Sometimes, Envy would sweetly ask Edward to help him with his homework. Sometimes, Envy would drop by on schooldays to buy the brownies Ed was so fond of. Sometimes, Envy would just insult Ed's lack of height.

It was two months after he met Ed that Envy finally realized why his heart felt like it was clenching whenever he saw the blond. It was then when he realized that there was something _more_, something that he felt whenever he talked with the other.

It was one Saturday afternoon, just before the library's closing time. Edward, or Edo-chan as Envy sometimes called him, was arranging some of the returned books. The violet-eyed teen was watching the smaller male, mind already made up.

"Edward," Envy started, and Ed looked at him almost immediately. After all, it wasn't so often that Envy called him by that name.

Envy quickly closed the distance between them; he placed pale hands on both sides of the librarian, trapping Ed effectively. Those fiery amber orbs narrowed, questioning him. "What are you doing?" Ed hissed dangerously, but Envy also saw the shiver that ran through Ed as he leaned forward.

"This," Envy stated, placing his lips over Edward's.

The kiss was short, _too short_, for Ed pushed him away forcefully, face flushed pink. Then, without another word, without another look, Ed ran away, leaving behind the green-haired teen.

* * *

Since Central Library was closed on Sundays, Envy had to skip his Monday classes to check up on Ed. He was already planning to apologize and tell Ed to forget what he did last Saturday. 

All of Envy's plans to lie were halted, since Ed was nowhere to be found. The pale-skinned teen waited for Ed until lunchtime, but the blond didn't arrive.

Just as Envy was planning to kick the bookshelves, a raven-haired man stepped inside the Reference Book section. Envy remembered seeing the man before, on the morning of his detention.

Without wasting time, Envy ran towards the older man, reaching out to tug the other. "Where's Edward?" Envy asked quickly, not paying mind to the incredulous look Roy Mustang shot him.

Roy tugged his arm away from Envy's painful grip. "Mr. Elric resigned from the Central Library," He said tersely, before shooing Envy away.

Without a reason to stay inside the blasted cold building, Envy made his way back to his home, cursing Edward in his mind.

* * *

Another week has passed. 

Envy became more volatile and violent, while the rest of his classmates did their best to not cross paths with him.

It was one Monday morning when Wrath sauntered to Envy's class, a smirk plastered on his face. Envy realized that Wrath tugged along somebody with him, somebody that bore some strong resemblance to the librarian who unknowingly broke his heart. Envy shifted his gaze to the linked hands between his cousin and the Ed-look-alike.

"Congratulations," Envy intoned in his perfectly-sarcastic voice. The smirk on Wrath's face didn't disappear, despite the blush that held his pale cheeks.

"I heard there's a new librarian in our school library," Wrath haughtily said, while Envy resisted the urge to claw at his cousin. He wasn't interested in their school library. He wants...!

"...It's my older brother," Alphonse piped in cheerfully, reciting the words that they rehearsed the night before. He didn't really approve of Envy being a violent bully, but if it's for his brother's happiness...

That got Envy's attention. "Older brother...?"

Wrath's smirk widened to an almost scary level. "Ah, I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Envy, my cousin," Wrath pointed a slim finger towards Envy's direction; Al gave him a polite smile.

"Envy, this is Alphonse Elric, my boyfriend," Wrath finished, delighted in seeing the look of understanding in Envy's eyes.

Envy hurriedly stood up.

"Where are you going, Envy-san?" Al asked brightly, _too_ brightly. Envy gave him a suspicious stare, before Wrath waved him off.

"Good luck!" The younger teens chorused, while Envy almost ran out of the classroom, with the school library as his destination.

* * *

"Chibi-san," Envy stated simply, ignoring the shocked looks on the students inside the library. In all his years in this high school, he hasn't set foot inside the school library, until now. 

Edward flushed beneath his searching gaze. "Yes."

There were a lot of things that they needed to talk about. There were a lot of things Envy wanted to do to the blond, but he couldn't do any of them _yet_, since causing Ed to be fired wouldn't be exactly favorable for him. There were a lot of things that they needed to sort between them, and the unspoken bond that formed.

But they didn't matter, not now, because the important thing is that they're both there. Everything would work out between them, Envy was sure.

In the meantime...

"I'll pick you up here later," Envy stated, his voice booking no arguments. Not that Ed would really want to protest. Then, the wild-haired teen sauntered away from the loan counter, an uncharacteristic smile on his pale face.

Envy was sure that he'd be staying at the library _very_ often now.

_Just to be with you._

* * *

**OWARI**

I'm perfectly aware that they're OOC... XD;;; B-but, come on! This was written during Christmas time and waff-y and fluffy fics are good for your health XD;;

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
